Date Night
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: (ALL MLP CHARACTERS MOBIAN FORM!) Rainbow Dash has been avoiding Sonic for months, and when Sonic finally ask her why, he isn't very pleased. In order for him to accept the apology, Rainbow Dash has to do the thing she avoided. Go on a date. With him. And what happens in the end wasn't exactly called for. Short-Story!
1. Chapter 1

(Sonic's POV)

"Hey Twilight" I said. She looked away from the party list, and looked at me.

"Hey Sonic. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask if everyone has come"

"Well, yes. Everybody's here, except…"

"Rainbow Dash"

Twilight sighed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do right now about it. It has been 3 months. Come on. Let's go join the others," Twilight said.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait here for a while," I said. She looked at me, and sighed again.

"She isn't going to come Sonic, you know that too" She said, and walked away to the others.

3 months. 3 months has she been avoiding us. Avoiding me. Whenever we invite her to something, or try to talk to her, she ignores it, or refuses. The question is why? Why would she avoid us? Her best friends? Me?

Was it something we did? Or something we said? She never told us. Whenever we tried to talk to her, she ignored us. So, we gave up. Gave up on talking to her. Well, maybe everyone except me. I want to find out what's going on. Now. Today. I sped off into the blue horizon. I need an answer. Now.

_You won't escape this time_

I hesitated before I took my hand down. I couldn't knock. She would just open the door, and then close it right away. I looked through the window beside of the door. She wasn't there. She was probably in another room.

_So, why not just sneak in?_

I took the door knot, and tried to open it. The door was open. She probably forgot to lock it. I opened the door, and stepped inside. It has been so long since I have stepped into this house. Everything is as I recall. I closed the door behind of me. Then I heard footsteps. I leaned up the door with crossed legs and arms. She then came out of a door, not noticing me at all. She was murmuring some sort of melody. She looked happy.

"Happy today, aren't you, Rainbow Dash?" I said aloud. She gasped, and turned to look at me.

"Sonic!?"

"The one and only"

"But what are you doing here?"

"I want an answer. Now"

"About what?"

"Come on now, you know what! Why you have been avoiding us for 3 months! Now!"

"That's none of your business" She turned around to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"I don't give up that easily," I said.

"I'm not gonna tell you. Especially not you!"

I turned her around and hugged her tight. I closed my eyes, as I stuck my muzzle into her skittle-scented hair. I felt emotions building up inside of us both.

"I haven't heard your beautiful voice in such a long time. It hurts that it is this way I hear it again…" I felt my cheeks heat up as I said that. I broke the hug and looked at her.

"But, since you don't want to be friends anymore, I guess I could let it go" I said. I walked over to the door, and took the door knot, when I suddenly heard Rainbow Dash say:

"Wait!"

I turned around a looked at her.

"But, promise me that you won't get mad" She said.

"I'm listening"

She sighed.

"So, 3 months ago I still hung out with you. But, I soon realized how close we were. How close we were coming…"

"Mm-hmm"

"And then I realized how I felt about you…"

"Felt about me?"

"Yeah, whenever I saw or thought of you, I always turned happy, whenever I needed you, you'd be there for, and, whenever I heard your voice I…I felt so alive…" We both blushed as she finished her sentence.

"When I realized how I felt about you, I couldn't face the fact that I was falling in love with you, and then when I tried to stay away from you, I couldn't. So, what else could I do? I took the decision that shutting everyone out would do the work for me, and it did. I started to lose my feelings for you, and now, I only see you as a friend"

I was starting to get mad, but I just sighed.

"Rainbow Dash, I am really disappointed. You hurt your friends because you were afraid of falling in love with someone…"

"I know, I know…But, if there's anything I can do to make you forgive me, I'll do it. I'll do anything"

I rubbed my chin.

_Anything?_

I smiled a mischievous smile.

_She should do what she's been hiding from_

I walked over to her, and pulled her in to me.

"Anything?" I asked, still having a mischievous smile on my face. She blushed a little.

"Y-yes, but…"

"Then I got something in mind"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just, you and me, tomorrow, dinner at "The Block", spending the night with each other…" Dash blushed wildly.

"Wait, a-are you asking me out?"

"I'm taking you out, to be more precise"

"B-but…" I put a finger on her lips.

"Uh, uh, uh, you said you would do anything" I removed my finger from her lips, and she sighed.

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone"

"It will be our little secret" I let go of her, and walked over to the door, and took the door-knot.

"I'll pick you up at 7 PM" I said. She nodded. I closed the door behind of me. When I was outside, I took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

_I got her now…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Rainbow's POV)

I took on my last boot when I heard knocks from the door. I looked over at it from my room. I stood up and went over to it. I took the door knot, and hesitated before opening the door, revealing the blue blur that was taking me out for a date, the only way he would ever forgive me. Sonic. His eyes widened when he saw me. I took a step forward. We both looked away from each other.

"Uh, hi" Sonic suddenly said, and looked at me.

"Hi" I said and looked at him. I gazed into his shiny emerald eyes, still having that little glow like always.

_Has it really only been 3 months since I looked into his eyes? It feels like forever_

We both snapped and stopped our gazing.

"You look beautiful" He complimented.

"Thank you," I said.

He held his hand out, and I gladly put my own in it.

_Okay Dash, play it cool, don't lose it. Conceal; don't feel._

"So, do you want it to go fast, or do you want to, you know, take it slow?" He asked.

"Why don't we take it slow this time?" I asked.

"As you wish"

We started walking hand in hand into the city.

We soon arrived at The Block. It was the most expensive and popular restaurant on Mobius. How could Sonic have so much money? A waiter was right outside the entrance.

"Ah, Mr. Sonic. We've been expecting you. Please, follow me" He said. We followed the waiter through the formal and busy restaurant. I could feel some staring at us and mumbling to each other. I held Sonic's hand tighter. Guess he could feel them too, since he also held my hand tighter. We stepped through a door that said:

**Private**

_He even got us a private room? Geez, Sonic has really outdone himself this time._

We entered a big room, having a huge balcony. Inside, was a table for 2, decorations, and a couch. I knew this was the most expensive place in the whole restaurant.

_So how come Sonic could pay for something as expensive as did?_

We sat down on the chairs at the table. We tookthe menu cards laying in front of us on the table.

"If you or your ragazza need anything, please, ring the bell" The waiter said, and pointed at a service bell on the table. Sonic nodded, and the waiter left. We both looked at the menu card, and when we finally had chosen what to eat, Sonic ringed the bell, and the waiter took our order. He took the menu cards from us and walked out. Sonic smirked at me.

"So, impressed?" He asked.

"More like shocked and surprised at the same time. How in the world did you pay for this?" I asked.

"I didn't"

"You didn't?"

"I got it on the house"

"How did you do that?"

"Well, if you are a world famous hero here, you just, seem to get everything. Well…" He placed his hand over mine. "…Almost everything" He ended. I blushed.

"What is it that you don't get?" I asked without looking at him, but I knew he looked at me.

"Well, I've been thinking of it for a few months now. Actually, I started to think about it by the time you started to…you know" I nodded.

"I was thinking what I would do now that Eggman is gone for good, and there is no one to beat everyday to stop world domination. And then, Twilight suggested I should go look for a love interest, but, so far, nothing"

"Is that why you wanted to take me out?" I asked.

"No"

"Then how did you get the idea on your mind?"

"It didn't take me long. I suppose that, I wanted you to at least once try the thing you've been avoiding all this time"

"Oh"

"Is this your first date?"

"Y-yes"

"Good" He lifted my hand, and kissed it.

"It's also my first date" He said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I wove my fingers with his. He looked at me. I looked back at him with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad that my first date is with you" I said. He blushed and smiled back nervously and rubbed the side of his head. I blushed too, and leaned my head a little back.

"You and your ragazza's food, Mr. Sonic" The waiter came in with two plates filled with our food. He filled our glasses with rose wine (Something very expensive if I may add), and then left us alone. We kept our communication going through the meal.

We talked…

We laughed…

We teased…

We flirted…

Once we were done eating, the waiter came and took our empty plates, and we said our goodbyes. We started to walk back hand in hand to my house. We walked into my room, and I started to get ready for sleep.

"This was really a great night Sonic. I expected it to be much worse" I said.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Sure did"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course"

"And most of all was, the food good?"

"Absolutely. It tasted really good"

I was done taking my night dress on, and sat down beside of Sonic. He had closed eyes, and a naughty grin. I looked at him confused. Suddenly, I was pushed to lay down on my bed, with Sonic laying on top. I blushed at him, his naughty smile still there. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'll bet you taste even better" He said. I blushed even more. I suddenly felt his lips touch mine, pulling into a passionate kiss. When it broke, we looked at each other.

"Did you like that?" He asked.

"I did" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good"

"But Sonic, please, don't rush it, okay?"

He leaned down to me with closed eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful"

He kissed me one more time.

"I love you Sonic" I accidently said.

_No DAMMIT DASH!_

"I love you too" He suddenly said. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much" He said. He got me in to another passionate kiss.

_I-I love you!_

It felt like everything was gone, not a single thing in the world. Except us. I kept the thought as our lips kept approaching each others.

_I was so scared of love in the start, cause I thought I would ruin me and his friendship. And yet, here I am, kissing with the hedgehog, and not as a friend._

_As a lover._


	3. Chapter 3 (ReWritten)

**I thought that the real last chapter was to in-appropriate and didn't really match up wth the story, so I re-wrote it to a more...Appropriate version **

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

I blinked a few times before I opened my eyes, expecting to see Sonic beside of me, but no. He wasn't there. I sat up in my bed and looked around. My memory suddenly came back to me. The whole thing. The date and all that happened. I stood up and took my everyday-clothes on, and stepped out of the door. I suddenly smelled the scent of bacon and French-Toast. My favorite! I walked to the kitchen, and saw Sonic putting a last French-Toast on a plate of three.

"Good morning" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning" He said. He pushed the French-Toast aside and looked at me.

"You're certainly early up" I said.

"I've been early up lately" Sonic said. He placed his hand on the counter, and leaned forwards and sighed. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. He kissed me back and placed his other hand on the counter. I smiled. His lips tasted like strawberries. As soon as it broke, he pressed his forehead against mine. We opened our eyes and looked into eachother's before Sonic spoke.

"Come on, let's eat" He took the plates and put them on the dining table, that was with two plates, two glasses and all that. They both ate the good food, and Rainbow Dash was more than delighted to wake up with such good food in the morning. They both happily ate the meal, and both were full once they'd finished.

"Wow, I have missed your cooking Sonic" Rainbow Dash said impressed. Sonic chuckled.

"Heh, what can I say, it's another talent of mine" Sonic said.

"Heh, definitely"

Sonic took the plates and washed them out in the kitchen. He walked back into me and suddenly carried me up in his arms.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing?" I asked and blushed, surprised over the sudden action. Sonic smirked.

"We're going to take a little trip" Sonic said.

"W-where?"

"To my house" Before I could protest, Sonic sped out and ran over to his house and, went inside. He carried me up to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. I landed and looked all wiggly-jiggly. Sonic then suddenly lied on top of me. I blushed as he touched my face in a careful manner.

"Has it really only been 3 months since I saw you?" Sonic asked.

"I-I guess so. Why?"

"Because it feels like I haven't seen you in forever" I blushed even more as he after saying that stroke his finger over my lips. I looked at him. He looked back at me. He then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The earlier taste of strawberries returned, and I gratefully kissed him back. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. I returned the favor by wrapping my arms around his neck. As it soon slowly broke, he removed a tuft of hair that fell over my face.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I asked. Sonic kissed me once.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it"

"I don't" I smirked and lifted his face up with a finger. "Not until you take me on another date"

"Heh, you're always so choosy. But, I've always liked that about you"


End file.
